An Unforgivable Sin
by BobR
Summary: Wherein Ayeka must face up to the consequences of her actions.
1. Ayeka's Plight

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Warning: This fic is a CONTINUATION of a previous story.  In fact, it's a continuation of ALL my previous stories.  If you haven't read any of them you are still free to peruse this one of course, but if you don't understand why certain things are happening, or why certain situations arise, then go back and read everything that came before.  Yes, this means you too Mccpcorn…  I think Hoshino Ruri would know what to say in this situation.

*****

An Unforgivable Sin

Chapter 1

Ayeka's Plight

*****

The call came over the ship's intercom system and Misaki grimaced as if in pain.  "Your Highness, we are approaching colony plant 0-315.  Time until orbit, thirty-four Earth minutes," said a husky female voice.

"Thank you, Major," she called, knowing her ship, Karin, would automatically relay her reply back.  "I'll be ready."  She flicked off her computer terminal and rubbed her tired eyes.  She had been poring over Juraian law, looking for something, anything, to help her avoid the duty she now faced.  Ayeka, her eldest daughter, must return to Jurai to face the Holy Council and be judged.  Testimony from the only surviving witness, Nagi, had clearly proven that Ryoko's death had been accidental; but that death had been a direct result of actions taken by Ayeka and by Nagi's account, Ayeka hadn't been herself at the time.

And so, even though the Council wasn't pressing for a criminal indictment, Ayeka was to be judged on her fitness to head the Masaki family after Azusa and become the next Empress.  They couldn't have a woman who lost control in charge, it would cause… problems.  

The Second Queen of the most powerful star empire in the galaxy sighed and pushed herself away from the desk.  She didn't feel very powerful at the moment, she felt like a lost mother.  Her duty… she must focus on that and set her feelings aside.   She looked down at the small cabbit sleeping peacefully on the desk next to the terminal; oh to be so oblivious to what was going on.  When the recall order was announced, she'd taken it upon herself to go after Ayeka; it was a duty she couldn't pass on to anyone else.  Besides, Ayeka would need all the support she could give her, that's why her escort team had been personally handpicked.  Half an hour; time to call Washu.

*****

Tenchi peered up the stairs for the fourth time in the last hour.  A few more minutes and he'd have to head out to the fields for the morning weeding and planting.  This time he managed to catch Sasami coming down the steps from tending to Ayeka.

"Is there any change," Tenchi asked gently.

Sasami shook her head.  "No, she still refuses to see anyone but me.  She just sits and stares at the wall."  Tears formed in the young princess' eyes and she almost dropped the tray she was returning to the kitchen.  "Oh Tenchi," she sobbed.  "What are we going to do?  She blames herself for Ryoko's death and she thinks you do to.  She thinks we _all_ blame her.  She barely eats, just enough to keep up her strength.  She's locked herself away from everyone who loves her."

"Can't you… I mean Tsunami…"

Sasami sniffed and wiped her eyes.  "No, she won't even listen to me as Tsunami.  All she ever says is 'Thank you, Tsunami' when I take her her meals.  I don't think she even realizes that I'm still Sasami too."

"She knows, Sasami.  She knows."  Tenchi took the serving tray from the other's unsteady grip and putting his arm around Sasami's shoulder, guided her towards the kitchen.  "She's just closed out everyone she was close to; everybody who was also close to Ryoko.  She'll talk to Tsunami because you, as the goddess, were always just a concept until fairly recently.  She doesn't feel that close to Tsunami on a personal level."

"That's pretty good, Tenchi," came a nasally voice from behind them.  "Those psychology classes sure came in handy, didn't they?"

Tenchi turned and glared at Washu.  "You.  You certainly don't seem upset over your daughter's death."

Washu switched to her adult form and glared back.  "I am and you know it," she said with just a hint of anger.  "It's just that there's nothing I can do about it.  Maybe if they'd brought back the body…"

Tenchi shuddered at the thought of seeing Ryoko's corpse, his arm around Sasami tightened.  "I'm sorry Washu, it's just…"

"I know," said the scientist in a low voice.  "I miss her too."

"We all do, sister," said Tsunami, easing her way out of Tenchi's grip.  She looked up as if seeing something through the ceiling.  "Washu, Karin is approaching, mother's probably trying to call.

Washu slipped back into her child form before answering.  "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to this at all."

Tsunami nodded.  "If Mother wants to talk to me, just call, ok?"

"Sure thing kid."  Washu slipped back into her lab.

"Sasami…" Tenchi started.  The princess put a delicate finger to his lips to stop him.

"Shhh," she said.  "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry any more than you are.  Ayeka's been recalled to Jurai, to face the Holy Council in a fitness hearing."

Tenchi's face darkened.  "That's absurd," he almost shouted.  "In her current state there's no way she could defend herself.  I won't allow it!"

Sasami sadly shook her head.  "You have no choice.  If she doesn't go willingly, she'll go in custody."  She looked up at the ceiling again.  "It's time, let's go greet the Queen."

*****

Tenchi, Sasami, Washu and Katsuhito stood quietly in the hilltop shrine's courtyard, near the point where Misaki and her guards would materialize.  Inside, Tenchi was still fuming over the fact that they had come to take Ayeka away and that she might lose her status in the Juraian government.  Didn't they understand that it had been an accident?  Even he, Ryoko's husband, had understood and didn't blame Ayeka.  He knew that the princess' feelings for the pirate had grown until they were almost as great as his own.  A beam of light shot down from above and within it, the Second Queen of Jurai stood.  She was alone.  The light faded away and Mis-ohki jumped down from the Queen's shoulder, scampering off in search of the other cabbits and maybe a treat.

Misaki watched her companion hop away and held up a hand to forestall any comments.  "Before any of you say anything, I want you to know that this was not mine or my husband's idea.  But Juraian law is very clear on the subject of regicide and insanity, even if Ryoko was only a Princess by marriage.

"My guards, who will be joining us shortly, are here only because I ordered them to be here, please don't harass them or interfere with their duties, they're only doing their jobs.

"Now I know," she looked at Tenchi.  "That there's a lot of resentment over the need for this, but believe me, I, my sister-wife and our husband are doing everything in our power to help Ayeka.  And she has a lot of friends in the nobility.  Everything will work out."  She smiled and held out her arms.  "Now, where's my little Sasami?"

The young princess stepped forward.  "Here, Mother.  I've, um, gone through some, um, changes since you last saw me.  I'm sure Washu's informed you."

Misaki frowned and stared at her daughter.  Sasami stopped in mid-stride.

"Um…" her voice changed pitch slightly.  "Mommy!  I missed you so much!"  Sasami threw herself into her mother's arms.

Misaki hugged her daughter tightly.  "My little girl.  My how you've grown.  You look like…like…"

"Tsunami?" Washu inserted.

"Yes, Tsunam…  What did you say?"

Sasami twisted around and looked at the little scientist.  "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"There's a lot I haven't told her about you, but if you want…"

Sasami shook her head vehemently.  "No, no, that's all right.  I'm sure the details of some of it would be boooring."

Misaki wore a confused look.  "Tell me what?"

"I…" Sasami began.

"Later, Sasami," Tenchi broke in, unable to contain himself anymore.  He tried to gently push Sasami aside, an impossible task, and confront the Queen.  "I want to know what gives you the right to come into my home and take my wife away.  Don't give me any crap about Juraian law, we're not on Jurai."

"Tenchi, calm down," Katsuhito said.  "She's here to help Ayeka, not hurt her."

"Wait, wait," Misaki said, rapidly looking back and forth between Washu and Sasami.  "Tell me what?" she repeated.

Another beam of light appeared and five figures dressed in uniforms of Royal Guardians materialized.  Tenchi stepped back, pulled the Tenchi-ken from his tunic and ignited it.  "You will not enter my home he said between clenched teeth."  He assumed a guard stance.

Misaki released Sasami who began gasping for breath.  "You will put that away young Prince," the Queen ordered.  "And allow my people to do their duty."

The sword stayed active.  "Their duty?" Tenchi almost shouted.  "My duty is to protect my family and if that means giving my life for them, then that's how it'll be."  "Now," he said in a lower tone. "Who's first?"  One of the guards stepped around the Queen and stood between her and Tenchi.  It was the Major in charge of the detail.

"Would you really use that on me?" the Major asked.  "Tenchi…"

Tenchi's resolution wavered.  "K… Ka'dithy, is that you?"

The petite t'Dnal grinned. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tenchi glared at Misaki.  "How dare you…"

"Enough!" barked Ka'dithy in a tone of command.  It seemed odd coming from her small form.  "We're all volunteers.  We all have a stake in helping Ayeka.  I'm doing it for you and Ryoko; these others, well, they knew the Princess back on Jurai and want to see her on the throne after her father."  She stood defiantly, hands on slender hips, and the look in her eye dared him to challenge her even though she knew he could wipe the place with her.

Tenchi's sword arm drooped and the Tenchi-ken fizzled out.  All his anger drained away and suddenly he felt very weary.  "Do what you will," he told them.  "But promise me she won't be harmed; I've already lost one woman I loved."

Ka'dithy stepped forward and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.  "You have my word," she told him.

"Well," stated the Queen.  She turned he attention back to Sasami and Washu.  "Now that that's all settled, what were you going to tell me?"

*****

Misaki, Sasami, Washu and Katsuhito sat in the dining room sipping tea.  Tenchi had gone with Ka'dithy and the guard to help pack the things Ayeka would need.  They would gather her up later when it was time to leave.  One look at her daughter had convinced Misaki that Tenchi was probably correct, Ayeka should be left alone; that given time she would snap out of her shell and return to normal, but her duty to Jurai overrode any motherly concerns.  The Council had ordered it.

Misaki shook her head.  "So, it's finally happened.  Tsunami and my youngest daughter have become one."

"You knew?" Sasami asked, slightly startled.  "Why didn't you say something before?  I worried for years about losing myself."

Misaki grinned crookedly.  "Oh yes, I knew; or suspected anyway.  As did Funaho."  The Queen chuckled.  "But can you imagine how your father would have reacted?  No, we felt it best to keep our suspicions to ourselves.  We didn't even tell your sister."  She turned her attention to Washu, sitting and sipping her tea calmly.  "I guess this makes you part of the family now too, doesn't it Lady Washu?"

Washu gently set her cup down.  "I became part of the family when Tenchi and Ayeka married Ryoko," she reminded Misaki.

Misaki nodded.  "Yes, of course you did.  But now even more so."

Tenchi came stumbling down the stairs lugging a huge suitcase.  "A little help here," he groaned.  Two of the Guardians followed him, each with a suitcase of their own.  One of them tripped on the last step and fell into Tenchi's back.  The suitcase he was carrying went flying and upon hitting the wooden floor, popped open, scattering clothing everywhere.  The guard and Tenchi landed in a jumble at the bottom.

Ka'dithy carefully made her way down the stairs, stepping around the Tenchi-guardian heap at the bottom.  The case she was carrying was almost as big as the one Tenchi had had and bore the crest of the Royal Family.  She set the bag down and frowned at her underling slowly extricating himself from the tangle of limbs.

"Really now," she said.  "He's a Prince you know. You should be more careful."

"Yes Ma'am," the poor man said, glancing at Tenchi to see if he was angry.  It was never a good idea to make a member of the Royals mad at you; in the old days, one did not usually survive the experience.

Ka'dithy read the expression on her underling's face and knew what was passing through his mind.  She laughed.  "I was joking.  Here, Lord Tenchi, let me help you up."  She held out a hand, which Tenchi gratefully took.  "See, no harm done.  Now, let's get these bags loaded."  She effortlessly hefted Ayeka's bag.  "C'mon, we've got a lot to do before we leave tomorrow and I'm looking forward to a good soak in that wonderful onsen before bed tonight."  She winked at Tenchi, eliciting a chuckle from the Queen and a smile from Sasami.   Tenchi and the others watched as she herded her people, laden down with baggage, outside to await transport.

"Um, Tenchi," Sasami said mildly.  "These don't look like Ayeka's unmentionables."  She held up a pair of boxer shorts that had landed in her lap.  Tenchi hurriedly snatched them back and began repacking the case he'd been carting.

"That's because they're mine," he said gruffly.  "If Ayeka's going to Jurai, so am I."

"Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi," admonished the Queen.  "You didn't really think we were going to leave you behind now, did you?  You're her husband for Tsunami's sake."  She looked over at her daughter.  "Oops, sorry."

"S'alright," said Tsunami, taking another drink of tea.

"What about the children?" asked Washu.

Misaki's face lit up.  "Oh, yes.  Where are the little darlings by the way?  I was wondering why they weren't here to Great Grandma Misaki."

"They've been staying in town occasionally with Tenchi's father and Mai while Ayeka's been 'indisposed'," Tenchi's grandfather explained.  "In fact, Mai'd just left with them when you called and told us you were almost here.  We've phoned Noboyuki and told him you're here; they're bringing them back a bit later, after dinner."

"And they're coming with us too of course.  Having the children around will be excellent therapy for Ayeka.  Or so I'm told anyway."

Sasami spoke up.  "I'm going too."

Misaki sipped her tea as she watched Tenchi sit on the suitcase to close it.  "Washu says you're enrolled in a local school.  I wouldn't want you to miss class."

"Yes, but it's not like I'm actually learning anything.  I am Tsunami, after all."

"That's a poor attitude to have, and that's not really why you're going to school, is it?" Washu interjected.  "You're going so you can learn how to interact with others of your age."

"Yes," Misaki agreed.  "Interaction is important."  Tenchi finished latching the case and hefting it, stumbled out the door.

"Note that we both said interaction, not interc…" Washu saw the look on Sasami's face.  "Never mind.  Anyway, I think we have the school covered."  She pulled a sheaf of papers from seemingly nowhere and handed them to Misaki.

"What are these?" the Queen asked, shuffling through them.  "What's an 'exchange student'?"

Washu explained with Sasami looking on, nodding her head occasionally.  Katsuhito sipped his tea in silence.

"That's all well and good, Washu," Misaki said when the scientist eventually wound down.  "But I don't think that Jurai has an exchange program with any Japanese schools."

"You didn't read it all," Washu stated.  "According to the papers, she's not going to Jurai, she's going to a place called Chicago."

"Which is?"

"A city in another country.  On this planet.  All perfectly legal and acceptable."

Misaki squinted at the papers.  "Well, that explains the strange names of her sponsors.  Who exactly are 'Elaine Vincent' and 'May Hopkins'?"

Sasami covered her mouth and giggled.  Washu cracked a wide grin.

"They're not real people," the red head explained.  "They're characters from one of the comics Sasami reads.  It was her idea."

"And I suppose you're coming along too?" the Queen asked.

"Of course!  I'm Ayeka's Primary Care Physician, you can't treat her without my approval, and don't try to tell me you haven't thought about having her evaluated and treated."

Misaki smiled and picked up her tea.

*****

Yukinojo landed the shuttle gently on the surface of the lake.  It was always so much easier when Mihoshi was asleep.  The AI looked down at the blonde GP snoozing in the command chair.  Should he wake her and tell her they were home?  No.  Let her sleep.  It had been a long patrol, several weeks in deep space chasing down suspected smugglers.  And with little to show for their efforts, all of the ships they had inspected had proved to be legit.  Yukinojo let out an electronic sigh.  At least Mihoshi could spend the next few days with her boyfriend before they had to head out again.  All he had were some new sims he'd downloaded from the main GP computer.

Mihoshi had been asleep before they'd entered the solar system so she didn't know about the cloaked tree-ship he'd detected in orbit.  It had identified itself as Karin, Queen Misaki's partner tree and thus was exempt from inspection.  After exchanging electronic greetings with the other ship, Yukinojo had decided to let Mihoshi be surprised when she ran into Misaki on the planet.  Although he didn't have definite proof, the AI suspected what brought the Queen way out here to the 'armpit of the galaxy' as the other GP officers called it.  Poor Ayeka.  Mihoshi would be upset.  Poor Tenchi.

*****

Mihoshi yawned and stretched, looking back over her shoulder as the shuttle faded into its subspace hanger.  She wished Yukinojo had woken her for the landing; she loved to do those sorts of things herself.  Oh well, there was always next time.  She stepped into the house, removed her shoes and started up stairs to change.  Glancing over, she saw Misaki and Tenchi seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Oh.  Good morning, Tenchi, your Highness," she said.

Misaki looked up from the daily paper she was perusing.  She so enjoyed what these provincials considered hot news.  Little did they know…  "Good morning Officer Kuramitsu," the Queen responded with a polite nod before returning to her reading.  Tenchi just grumbled and continued eating.

Mihoshi took a step up the stairs and stopped.  Wait.  Something about this scene just wasn't right.  Tenchi eating breakfast, check.  Sasami noises coming from the kitchen, check.  Queen Misaki reading the daily paper, check.  Eh, Queen Misaki reading the daily paper?  Something flashed by her legs at high speed while something else hissed into existence next to the Queen.

"Grandma, grandma," both entities began chanting.  "When are we leaving?" one of them, a little boy, asked.  "I want to see Grandpa."

"I want to see Mommy!" chimed in the little girl who was floating several inches above the floor.

"Both Mommies," agreed the boy.  The girl nodded.

Tenchi suddenly excused himself and left the room.

Mihoshi stepped back down and walked over to the table.  "Uh, excuse me your Highness," she said.  "Why are you here?  Is it someone's birthday?  Tenchi's was three months ago, before Ryoko… ah, well, Sasami maybe?  Or Ayeka?  Mine isn't for a couple of months yet so that can't be it…"

"Mihoshi," said Katsuhito gently.

Mihoshi didn't stop.  "Maybe Washu.  Does Washu actually have a birthday?  I mean she's a goddess and all…  Oh, I know!  One of the kids.  Wait, no."

"Mihoshi," said Katsuhito a bit louder.

"Ok, if it's not a birthday, perhaps an anniversary?"

"MIHOSHI!  STOP!"

"No?" asked the GP.  "Then why are you here Lady Misaki?"

Misaki smiled at the blonde's bewilderment.  "Can't I just drop by to see my grandchildren?" she asked, patting Ayeka's son on the head.

"Well, sure.  But…"

Misaki sighed.  "I'm here to take Ayeka back to Jurai for treatment."

Mihoshi considered this for a moment then her face lit up in understanding.  "So you want her well enough to defend herself when she goes before the Jurai Holy Council.  Yes, that makes sense."

Misaki grinned.  Mihoshi wasn't as dense as some of her superiors believed.  She'd managed to dredge up an obscure and little used piece of Juraian law, combine it with her presence here, the comment she'd made and come to the correct conclusion.  "That's right," the Queen told the blonde with a nod.  "And although you don't fall under my jurisdiction, I'd appreciate your keeping an eye on things around here while we're all on Jurai.  I'm sure Tenchi and Ayeka would like a planet to come home to."

Mihoshi snapped to attention and saluted.  "You can count on me, your Highness.  Officer… er Lieutenant Kuramitsu is on the job."  She suddenly gave a tremendous yawn.  "But first, I think I need a soak in the onsen.  Then a little nap.  Or maybe a nap while soaking in the onsen."

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine my dear," Misaki said, hiding a laugh behind her hand.  "Now off with you."  She dismissed Mihoshi with a casual wave.  The GP saluted again, did a perfect about-face and marched off to her room.

"She's really very good," said Katsuhito.

"I know," said Misaki, watching the blonde disappear up the stairs.  "Very good indeed."

"At one time I considered matching her with Tenchi too," Katsuhito said, watching for Misaki's reaction.

The Queen raised an eyebrow.  "Do tell…  Three of them?"

"I concluded rather quickly that neither Ayeka nor Ryoko would allow it."

Out in the kitchen the back door slammed shut.  Tenchi had overheard the conversation and had gone off to work off some emotions in the fields before they all left.  There was sudden quiet, then the group in the dining area heard Sasami yell something and three cabbits tumbled into the room from the kitchen area, each sporting a carrot.  Mis-ohki jumped up on her partner's lap, safe at last from the raving goddess with the evil spatula.  Ryo-ohki and Ay-ohki skidded to a stop and were gathered up by the children.  

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Juro asked, stroking Ay-ohki's head.

"He misses Mommy Ryoko too," the Queen told the children in a mild voice.  "And he wants to see Mommy Ayeka get better, just like you.  He worries about her so let's not keep reminding him that she's ill, ok?"

"Your father will be fine once matters on Jurai are taken care of," Katsuhito said.

"Are you coming too, Grandpa Yosho?" Ryoko's daughter, Keiko, asked, floating over to sit in his lap.  Ryo-ohki was perched on the little girl's head, much as she usually was with Sasami.  The brown cabbit had a smug, satisfied look on her face as the last of her purloined carrot disappeared into her mouth.

The old priest shook his head.  "No, I cannot leave the shrine unattended for as long as this might take.  If I go, your father must stay and it's better that he go."

"A pity," said the Queen.  "It's been too long since you last visited us and I know your mother would enjoy seeing you again."

"Yes," said Katsuhito.  "I regret it as well.  But she knows where I am if she wants to visit."

"Yosho!" scolded Misaki.  "That's no way to treat your mother."

The old priest looked suitably chastised.  "Yes, Ma'am," he responded, looking down at the floor in mock contrition.

*****

Ayeka stared out into nowhere as Sasami led her through the house and outside to the transport area.  The vacant look on her beautiful face, made only more so by the now permanent, but still almost invisible, markings etched into her cheeks and forehead, caused Misaki to look away, tears filling her eyes.

"Where are we going, Tsunami?" Ayeka asked her sister in a dull monotone.

"Hush.  We're going on a little trip with Mother," Sasami answered quietly.

"That's nice," Ayeka said.  "Will Ryoko and the others be there when we arrive?"

Sasami looked plaintively at Tenchi, who held a child in each arm.  He sniffed back a sob and nodded.  "Yes, sister," Sasami said.  "Everyone will be there.  We'll be traveling on Karin, and when we get to Jurai everything will be all right."

Ayeka managed a small smile, but continued to stare off into the middle distance, not noticing anything around her.  "Oh good.  I miss Ryoko, I wonder why she hasn't come to see me recently."  She glanced over at Sasami for the first time.  "Can you take me to my cabin please, Tsunami?  I'm suddenly very tired."

Ayeka and Sasami disappeared in a beam of transport light leaving the rest of the family, including Misaki, standing; each caught up in their own emotions.

*****

To be continued.

*****

Author's Notes

This story is the continuation of "Royal Quest".  Ministry Agent (damn you, MA) convinced me after much arguing to stop that story where it stood, because to add what I wanted would ruin the mood.  As usual, he was absolutely correct.  This forced a rethink what came next and thus this new story.

*****

BobR

8/30/2003


	2. Mihoshi's Problem

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

An Unforgivable Sin

Chapter 2

Mihoshi's Problem

*****

Mihoshi leaned back in Yukinojo's pilot seat and stretched.  Then yawned and stretched some more.  If anyone except the AI had been around to see it, they probably would have made a comment about her being lithe as a cat.  Actually, Yukinojo did make a comment about a cat.

"Mihoshi," the AI said.  "You can't be sleepy yet, we've only just started this patrol, and we have three more weeks…"

"I know," the blonde said.  "But I'm bored.  I think I'll take a nap."

If the computer had actually had a real head he would have shaken it in consternation.  As it was, he shook his mechanical head instead.  There was a slight rattle.  "Cat naps.  That's all you ever do on patrol.  That and watch soap operas.  And eat.  I know, maybe I should start feeding you kitten chow instead of your regular meals."

"Well, as long as it tastes good…"  Mihoshi unbuckled her restraint harness and stood up, the action eliciting another huge stretch.  "If you need me for anything, I'll be in my cabin."

"And while you're there, you might try straightening it up!" the AI called after her as she disappeared into the body of the ship.  "I'm not your maid you know," he muttered into empty air.

*****

The small starship fell silently past the red planet, it's engines on cold stand-by and only it's passive sensors working.  The pilot, a smuggler by trade, was used to working under these conditions, although a couple of near misses by asteroids between that big gas giant and here had caused him to sweat a bit.  But that ringed planet that had swept past… Glorious.  There were so few sights like that that he got to see anymore.  Usually it was just sneak in, unload and sneak back out.  His sole passenger had seemed singularly uninterested in any of this though.  She just kept her attention on the small blue planet growing larger as time passed.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go, Joan Wilder?" the smuggler asked.  "This is the ass-end of nowhere.  An old Juraian colony world, lost and forgotten long ago."

"Not forgotten," the dark-haired woman next to him muttered.  "Lost, but not forgotten."  She turned to the man.  "Yeah, I need to see a man about an equine quadruped.  From what I've heard, there's members of the Royal Family down there.  It's becoming sort of a vacation spot for them."

The pilot snorted.  "Oh great.  Royals.  Are you sure?  That'll mean a Guardian fleet at the least.  And what's an 'equine quadruped'?"

She turned her purple-irised eyes on him.  "A horse.  I'm not positive if there are any Royals down there right now, but there's no resident fleet, only a single GP patrol cruiser."

Another snort.  "Oh, right.  And I'm a member of the Juraian nobility.  What Royal in their right mind would allow that?  Besides, what business could you possibly have on that little speck of dirt?  And don't give me that 'horse' crap."

The woman grunted and glared.  "My business is not your concern, you just get me there."  Then she grinned slyly and turned back to looking out the transparent canopy of the smuggling ship.  "No, no fleet…  But I did hear rumors about someone or something named 'Tsunami'…"

"The goddess or the battleship?" the man asked half jokingly.

"I dunno, maybe both," came the reply, with just a hint of humor. "Or maybe neither.  All I have is a name."

The smuggler looked down at his controls and flipped a couple of toggles.  "You're kidding, right?  Maybe a battleship; the Juraian FLAGSHIP by all that's holy...  Oh that's just WONDERFUL.  That planet's almost pre-spaceflight; they've got no space-borne sensors at all, they haven't even tried to contact us.  Goddess!  Even a blind mugwurm should've seen us coming by now, we're moving faster than anything else in this system."  He reached for a bank of switches.  "Speaking of which, if I don't start braking about now, we won't be in this system for long.  Hold on, engines coming live…"

There was a rumble deep inside the small ship as star-hot plasma vented.  Half fused atoms burned brightly as braking began.  A glowing trail formed behind them as for a few brief moments they took on the appearance of a comet.  The ship slowed.

The pilot sat back in his seat but didn't turn off the engines again.  "There.  If they didn't see us before, they sure did now.  I don't know how you talked me into coming in cold at that speed…"

"We had no choice," Joan Wilder replied.  "If we'd come in hot someone could have tracked us as soon as we passed the outer planets.  I don't know who else might be in-system at the moment, there shouldn't be anybody; but now we're too close to the planet to matter anymore."  A small light began blinking on the console in front of the woman.  "Ummm, what does this little blue light mean?" she asked innocently.

The man glanced over.  "Damn.  We're being scanned.  Probably by that GP cruiser you mentioned.  Let's hope they're not very with it way out here."  Joan Wilder just grinned.

*****

Yukinojo's sensors caught the flare as the smuggling ship ignited its engines.  To be fair, the streak was visible on Earth.  In daytime.  And it may have caused many an astronomer to take up the bottle as it was completely unexplained by any astronomical theory.   Yukinojo, remembering the last time they'd chased just such a trail, chose to ignore it rather than end up with a scratched paint job again; it was embarrassing.  Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Mihoshi happened to be in the control cabin puttering about.  She also happened to be looking in exactly the right direction at exactly the right time.

"Yukinojo," the blonde asked.  "What was that?"

The computer's interface module or robot 'head' flipped down from its overhead storage and two glass lenses seemed to stare at her.  "What was what?" the AI responded.

"That streak," Mihoshi pointed out.  "You can't have missed it, it was several thousand miles long."

Yukinojo thought he felt a drop of lubricant leaking down the side of his interface module.  "Oh, THAT.  Well, it was an ion trail caused by a ship firing its braking engines at high speed."

Mihoshi's blue eyes lit up in anticipation.  "An ion trail?  Hmmm.  There aren't any ships due through here today.  Can you match it to known emissions?"

The computer gave a mechanical sigh.  "Yes.  Checking…  Mihoshi, the ship that is approaching Earth is a known smuggler.  There are several warrants out for it's pilot from various planetary governments and an 'impound immediate' order on the ship itself from the Hwernt Principality."

"Anything from Jurai?" the blonde asked.

"Checking…  No.  Although the ship is known to the Juraians, there seems to be no outstanding citations, not even a parking violation.  In fact, they are strangely quiet about its comings and goings in their space."

Mihoshi tapped a slender finger against her chin in thought.  "Hmmm.  And since this is Juraian space, and the Juraians aren't looking for the ship…"

"Yes, yes…" said the AI quietly.  He rather liked the logic Mihoshi was following, no matter how convoluted.

Mihoshi's face lit up.  "They must not know about them committing illegal acts then.  We have to catch that ship before it commits a crime in Juraian space."

"AARRRGH!  No!  It's not a wanted ship here.  It's committed no criminal acts yet, we have to let it go."

Mihoshi gave the AI a stern look.  "Yukinojo, what's the speed limit here?"

Yukinojo knew where this was going and it was not going the direction he wanted.  Not that he was attempting to shirk his responsibilities, it was just that he hated it when Mihoshi took charge; it usually ended up badly.  For him.  "Um, .07 lights?" the ship replied.   

"Uh huh," Mihoshi agreed.  "And how fast was the ship going when it fired its engines?"

"Erm, .18 lights?"

And if that wasn't enough, Mihoshi played her final card.  "And is or is not Colony World 0-315 a Restricted Area, approachable only with the permission of the Royal Family?" she asked.

Yukinojo hung his 'head' in resignation.  "Yes.  You win, Mihoshi.  Sit down and strap yourself in, we'll go arrest them."

*****

Joan Wilder felt the ship's acceleration push her deeper into her seat as the pilot started his run for Colony World 0-315, known as "Earth" by the locals.  He pushed a button and a holographic screen flickered to life in front of her.  

"Keep an eye on that," he told the woman.  "Let me know if that cruiser gets to close."

"Why?" she asked.  "Are we going to fight them?"

The pilot threw back his head and laughed.  "Fight them?  With what?  This is a smuggler's ship, built for speed, not combat."

"You mean we're unarmed?"

"I didn't say that, but I certainly don't have the firepower to duke it out with a GP cruiser.  No, once they have us targeted, we'll just give up.  If that indicator turns purple, they have a solid weapon's lock on us.  Shouldn't be an issue though, they haven't built a cruiser that'll catch this ship."

"That's what you think," mumbled Joan.

"Eh?" her companion asked, looking up from his instruments.  "What was that?"

"I said, I think this stinks," she responded.  "I was hoping to avoid official entanglements."

"Too late now babe, here it comes."  He pointed to the image in front of Joan.  The icon representing the GP ship was a glaring purple color.  "Damn, they're fast.  That can't be a regular cruiser out there."

"So you're going to give up now?" she semi-sneered.  "Coward."

The pilot shrugged and smiled.  "What choice do we have?  We can't fight them…"

"We can do THIS!" she reached across, in front of the pilot and jammed the throttles past their detents, to full emergency power.  The engines screamed like a tortured souls as the small ship leapt ahead.  Acceleration, more than the dampers were set for, pushed them down into their seats.

"What have you done?" the man yelled, struggling against the acceleration to reach the throttle. "They'll fire for sure now.  We're doomed!"

"Oh, I doubt that.  We're almost in atmosphere, Yukinojo's weapons'll be less effective."

"Yukinojo?" the man looked at her, stunned.  "As in Class A experimental, top secret, self-upgrading, self aware, Yukinojo?"

"Did I say Yukinojo?  Oh dear.  Well, that's the name of the ship that's supposed to be patrolling this sector.  From what my sources tell me anyway.  And you seem to know quite a bit about it too, not much of a secret then, is it?"

Just then the first energy bolt hit.  The ship spun and most of the indicator lights in the cabin blinked out.   A second shot sent them tumbling out of control.

"I thought you said their weapons would be ineffective," the pilot said through gritted teeth as he struggled to regain what little control he could.  "Half our systems are gone, including maneuvering and landing motors.  Deploying emergency airfoils now…"

"I said less effective, not useless," she reminded him as the small wings locked into place with a rattle and a thud.  The ship stopped tumbling as the aerodynamic surfaces bit into the thin air.  "Nice flying," she said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he told her.  "We still have to get down in one piece.  At least the GP seems to have given up the chase."

*****

Mihoshi looked up from her tracking console as Yukinojo spoke.  "Mihoshi, I have targeting information, but we're awfully close to the planet, we might be seen even with stealth mode if we fire."

"Can't be helped," the blonde said with a shrug.  "Fire two shots across their bow as a warning.  That should make them stop.  Half power only."

"But Mihoshi…" started the AI.

"Just do it.  It's not like we're actually going to shoot them or anything.  I mean like, wow, if we did hit them they might crash or something.  Besides, they're only half power shots."

"Yes Mihoshi," the AI said in a cowed tone.  "Firing…"  Just then the small ship they were chasing accelerated.  Both Mihoshi and Yukinojo watched in disbelief as the 'warning' shots impacted first the top, then the aft end of the fleeing ship.  It was obvious to both that there had been major damage done to the other ship and both watched in horror as it tumbled out of control into Earth's atmosphere.  After a moment the tumbling stopped and the pilot seemed to regain a measure of stability.  Both Mihoshi and Yukinojo heaved a sigh of relief, Yukinojo's only figurative of course, as the small ship entered a fast, but controlled descent.

"Right," Mihoshi said to no one in particular.  "That's that then.  Yukinojo?"

"Yes Mihoshi?" the AI responded quietly, a bit ashamed that his marksmanship had been so poor.

"Send the main ship out to park behind the moon," she ordered.  "We'll follow them down in the shuttle.  Oh!  You do know where they'll land, don't you?"

"Wait, tracking…" the AI said.  There was a brief quiet.  "Uh oh.  Um, Mihoshi?  We may have a small problem here."

"Wha…?  Problem?  What do you mean?"

The AI popped open a holographic screen showing the path of the other ship.  "If they remain on course and don't deviate, they'll land within a kilometer of the Masaki home.  Not far from the shrine in fact; in the forest near Funaho Tree."

Mihoshi frowned.  "Hmmm.  That's really strange, isn't it?  What do you suppose the odds of that happening would be?"

Yukinojo hung his 'head'.  "With you involved, pretty good actually," he muttered.

*****

Katsuhito sat back and looked at the words he had just penned.  The paper was snow white; the ink, coal black and the calligraphy… flawless.  He crumpled it up and tossed it in the general direction of the wastebasket, which was already overflowing with similar items.  For some reason, ever since Misaki had taken everyone back to Jurai, his mind just wasn't on poetry.  Could the pending decision over Ayeka's political fate be bothering him that much?

He shook his head silently.  Naw, his eldest sister was a tough bird under that oh-so-proper exterior.  She'd survive whatever happened.  Like the rest, except Tenchi of course, he pretty much felt that her current affliction was only temporary; partly a way of coming to terms with what she was becoming and partly grieving for Ryoko.  Give her a few more months, a year on the outside, and she'd be good old Ayeka again.  If nothing else, her tree, Ryu-oh, and the cabbit Ay-ohki would make her come to her senses when they got tired of her present condition.  She _had_ to listen to them; it was woven into the very fiber of her being.

His tea had grown cold.  He stood up and took the cup over to the hot water dispenser on the sideboard to make a fresh pot.  As he reached for the button, he heard a whistling noise that grew louder with each passing second.  Setting the teapot down next to the water dispenser, he walked calmly to the window and looked out, just in time to see a small spacecraft streak by overhead, trailing thick smoke and obviously in trouble.

As it disappeared over the trees there was a "bang", the amount of smoke doubled and was now tinged with the reddish glow of flames.  There was a crackling noise followed by some more loud bangs, then the smoke diminished to practically nothing.  The old priest stood at the window for a moment, then lowered the blind and went back to his teapot.  He would wait and see what developed; it should be interesting.

What happened was after a few minutes there was a loud splash from the direction of the house.  Mihoshi of course, he thought.  Putting in a slightly belated appearance.  Then there was a soft knock at the door.  

"It's not locked," Katsuhito called in a pleasant tone.  

The door slid back to reveal a tallish young man being held up by a disheveled dark haired woman.  The man had a gash on his leg that seemed to be healing even as he watched; at least the bleeding was stopping.  The woman had blood on her clothing as well, and Katsuhito didn't think it was the man's, but she showed no outward signs of any injuries.  

He smiled at them.  "Come in, have some tea.  You both look like you've had a rough time of it."

The man shook off the woman's help and with only a slight limp entered the shrine office.  The woman glared angrily at his back then with a shrug, followed him in.

"Thank you sir," the man said.  "But we really don't have time for pleasantries.  Because, well, we're being chased…"

"Oh, I can assure you that you're quite safe here," Katsuhito said as he waved them to seats across the table from him.  He looked directly at the woman when he spoke next.  "You see, everyone's gone, I'm the only one left."

The woman started then calmed down and, her features showing only passive interest as she folded her legs under.  "Permanently gone?" she asked.  "W…where did they go?"  

The old priest poured four cups of tea as he explained.  "My sister, who is quite ill at the moment over something that happened recently, was recalled to face a tribunal for her part in certain events.  She may lose her position in the family business over this matter, although witnesses assure us that it was accidental.  The rest of the family, her husband, the children and _others_, went along for support in her time of need."

The younger man watched as the priest passed two cups across the table, kept one for himself and set the fourth in front of an empty spot.  "Sir," he asked politely.  "May I ask who that fourth cup is for?"

Katsuhito nodded.  "Yes, you may ask.  But that doesn't mean I have to answer."  There was a sound from the still open door.  The three looked over to see a tall blonde in a soggy GP uniform, bent over, grasping the doorframe and gasping for breath.

"Boy, that's a lot of stairs," Mihoshi wheezed.  Then she straightened.  "Lord Yosho, I… Oh, I see you've captured the perps.  Or have they captured you?  Is this a hostage situation?"  She reached for her blaster only to find the holster empty.  "Oh my, it must've fallen out when I swam to shore."  Tears started to form in her big blue eyes.  "Oh, Yukinojo's going to be sooo angry.  He'll yell at me for days.  Why, he might even insist I dive down and look for it.  Bwaaaa!"

At the sound of the name "Yosho", the pilot's eyes narrowed.  _[No,]_ he thought.  _[It couldn't be… Not *that* Yosho…  Nah, too old; must be just a coincidence.]_

Katsuhito pretended not to notice the change in his guest's expression.  "Come in Mihoshi, sit down.  Have a cup of tea.  We're all friends here, no one's holding anyone against his or her will, right… er, I didn't seem to catch your names…"

The man looked at the dark haired woman who just shrugged.  He sighed.  "My name's not important, I'm just the taxi driver here.  This lady is…"

"Joan Wilder," the woman finished.  She stood and bowed politely then sat back down.

"Joan Wilder?" said Mihoshi moving into the room and taking the spot indicated by the fourth teacup.  "Not *the* Joan Wilder.  The novelist?"

"No," said Joan with a growl.  "I'm not that Joan Wilder."

"Oh," said Mihoshi.  She picked up the cup and took a sip.  "Well, then tell me.  Did they really blow up that beautiful sailboat?  And was it as hot in Columbia as it looked.  I mean, you and whatshisname, Michael Douglas, sure looked like you were sweating a lot."

"I told you, I'm not that Joan Wilder," the woman said in a slightly impatient tone.  "I don't even look like her."

"Oh, yeah.  You did, and you don't," Mihoshi agreed.  "Well, maybe a little but not much.  Hey!  What about that emerald…  What it real?  Wow, it sure was big though.  If it was real, it was worth a lot of money, wasn't it?  Did you get to keep it afterwards?"

"Grrrrrr." Joan glared at the blonde.

"Ahem."  Katsuhito cleared his throat.  "Mihoshi, since this couple's ship looked to be damaged beyond repair, I believe you should offer them a ride."

Mihoshi looked up.  "A ride?  To where?"

"Jurai.  I think they want to go to Jurai."  He looked across the table knowingly.  "Am I correct?"

Joan Wilder nodded.  "Yeah, Jurai'll be fine."  Her compatriot looked startled for a moment and was about to speak but Mihoshi broke in first.

"But why Jurai?" Mihoshi asked.  "It's a week away at top speed."

"No need to go that fast," Katsuhito said, drawing an angry glare from Joan.  He smiled benignly at her.  "Nothing's going to happen for a while anyway.  The wheels of bureaucracy turn slowly.  Especially when certain people are in a position to jam the works, however temporarily."

"I s'pose," Joan muttered, slightly disgruntled.

"Then it's settled.  Officer Kuramitsu will take you the rest of the way on your journey."

"I will?" Mihoshi wondered.

"Yes, you will," said Katsuhito in a slightly commanding tone.

"Oh, okay then."  She turned to the two she'd just shot out of space an hour or so earlier.  "I suppose you'll be sharing a cabin."

"No!" they both exclaimed at once.  "Separate cabins!" said Joan Wilder.

"Yeah, definitely separate," said the man.

"All right.  But I'm still warning you; I don't allow hanky-panky on my ship.  Unless it's me and Crash of course."  She sighed wistfully.  "But it's not, so…"  She pulled the ball of fluff off her belt and squeezed it, leaving a small puddle of water on the wooden floor.  Katsuhito frowned but said nothing.  She squeezed it again and it turned into her GP cube.  "Let's go then," she said.  A couple of deft twists and Katsuhito was alone in the office.

The priest looked at the three lonely, half empty teacups before he took a sip from his own.  He smiled broadly.  _[Imagine, _him,_ of all people, showing up _here_ after all this time, and with _her_.  I wish I could sneak along with them.  Whatever happens when they get to Jurai is going to be interesting, to say the least.]_  The "old man" let out an uncharacteristic giggle, which soon became a full-fledged laugh.  But no one except the squirrels, birds, and a pair of Juraian Trees was around to hear it.  The animals paid him no attention, but the Trees, Funaho and Ryu-oh, echoed the laughter in his mind.

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

Hey!  We've now got two new characters to deal with.   AAAAARRRRGH!

*****

Review Responses

Dennisud – Yes, there is a tiny bit of intrigue going on here.

Wharpt – Well, it's not so much she's lonely, although there probably is some of that.  All through the OAV series it appears that Ayeka is trying to kill or hurt Ryoko (the opposite is true as well of course).  But since she never succeeds, we don't really know how she would actually react.  I tend to think that they were just 'playing' with each other.  What would happen if she actually *had* the power to hurt Ryoko, even accidentally?

Bxkingtutu – While I appreciate your feelings about the Princess (everyone's entitled to their opinion), no one's going to fry here.  Wharpt is correct in that Ayeka's current condition is the result of guilt over the killing of her best friend.

TopQuark – Yes, character deaths can make for some interesting times.  But don't jump to conclusions, we haven't got to the ending yet.  I happen to like happy endings, even if they're not always as happy as they might be.

J_hawk46 – So you think she'll be back, eh?  Maybe I'll surprise you.  Mwahahaha!

Akuma-sama – Writing again?  I've never actually stopped, just slowed down a whole bunch.  Kinda got burnt out.  I still am a bit too.  Why is it that everyone wants me to bring back Ryoko?

Derrik – Thanks, it seems I have a new #1 fan.  Oh, and Ryoko didn't leave… If you'd been paying attention, Ayeka killed her.  As in dead, deceased, shuffled off this mortal coil and joined the bleedin' choir invisible.  She has ceased to be.  She is an ex-space pirate…  Ahem.  But anyway, as my new #1 fan you are entitled to special benefits.  Go to the TMFFA forums (sorry, ff.net won't let me put a url in for some reason; MA, you were right again) and ask for a gentleman named Perv, he'll fix you right up.

Dameus – Sasami's a slut?  And this from a guy who wants to see more of Ayeka in skimpy leather outfits.  Naw, she isn't really though, I'll probably have Washu explain what's going on with her at a later date.  Anyway my friend, nice to see you're still around.

Jillian – Ryoko was killed?  Where?  When?  Actually, it was accidental.  Things will work out; they always do for some reason.

Blackbird – Not really depressing, at least it's not meant to be.  But I see where one might find it so.

Gnosis – If you think the characterizations in "The Game" are typical Slayers and that's holding you back from exploring that wonderful series, think again.  My characterizations of Lina and the rest were horrible.  I don't seem to have a problem with Naga, Amelia or Xellos, but I just can't pin the others down.  Which is odd, because aside from Hellsing and Armitage, Slayers is the show I've watched and rewatched most often.  And don't worry about Derrik, there's always one in every bunch.  Sometimes more.  Besides, he's my #1 fanboy now, don'tcha know.  Now, what do you mean by Mihoshi being her own foil?  I don't see that at all.

Alighthawk – Sasami's not actually going to America, it's just an excuse so she can be gone for a while.  And her 'sponsors' aren't before your time, but you're still relatively Tenchi-centric in your anime as I recall (not that that's a bad thing, mind you).  Um, would someone like to clue Andrew here in on who Elaine "Rally" Vincent and Minnie May Hopkins are?  Anyone?  No?  All right, they are the famous (or infamous) Gunsmith Cats.  You need to diversify your anime portfolio a bit more, you're missing out on some good stuff… GSC, Hellsing, Armitage, Nadesico, Slayers.  I could go on.  But I won't.

Meekachu – Ah, Meeka.  Good to have you back.  Really.  Now on to Chapter 7 of "Forgiveness", eh?

Vsdefender – Yeah, it's continuing.  I wanted to add more chapters to the first part but MA talked me out of it.  Good thing too, since the plotline for this story didn't occur to me until afterwards.  I was just going to end it and have them deal with Ryoko's death in a slightly different, much shorter way.  IM me sometime and we'll chat, it's been a while.  Not only did you get me interested in Project A-ko with your stories, I'm looking into SMJ now as well.

Priest – Did I say that?  I don't remember saying that.  Maybe I did.  Maybe she's not really dead after all, as all these other fine people seem to think.  Then again, maybe she is.  Tell you what… if she doesn't put in an appearance by the end of this fic, let's assume that she's really dead.

And to everyone else who has taken the time to email me their thoughts on this or my other stories.  Thank you; it means a lot to know that they're being read, even though I know not everyone will like them.  You can't please everyone, right Derrik?

*****

BobR

9/13/2003 


End file.
